


De quoi demain sera fait

by shakeskp



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M, et le chien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kirkwall, les choses se passent rarement bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De quoi demain sera fait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tipitina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/gifts).



> Ecrit en février pour les trente ans de Tipitina !

Fenris leva la main pour frapper à la porte, puis la baissa. Avec délicatesse, presque révérence, il sortit une clef d’une des sacoches brunes à sa ceinture. C’était une clef lourde, de beau métal, qui s’inséra dans la serrure de la porte sans difficulté, tourna immédiatement.

Ce n’était pas tout à fait la première fois qu’il l’utilisait ; lorsque Hawke la lui avait donnée, il lui avait dit : « Vas-y, essaie-la, qu’on soit sûr qu’elle fonctionne ! »

Fenris savait qu’il n’était pas le seul à en avoir une : tous les membres du petit groupe qui gravitait autour de Hawke en avaient récupéré une à un moment où un autre. Mais la raison alors évoquée avait été : « En cas d’urgence. »

Lorsque Hawke lui avait donnée la sienne, il lui avait dit : « Comme ça, tu pourras venir quand tu veux, même si je ne suis pas là. N’hésite pas. Vraiment. »

Fenris ne voyait pas ce qu’il ferait chez Hawke sans lui ; la gentillesse de Bodann l’embarrassait, son fils étrange le mettait mal à l’aise, la présence d’Orana était du sel sur une plaie ouverte. Il avait envie de la secouer, et en même temps la comprenait tellement que c’en était douloureux. « Laisse-lui le temps, lui disait Hawke. Elle s’émancipe petit à petit dans le manoir. Elle finira par s’émanciper à l’extérieur aussi. »

Il ouvrit la porte dans un grincement, la referma derrière lui, un autre tour de clef et il s’avança tout doucement dans l’entrée, puis le hall. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée mais il n’y avait personne. À cette heure tardive, tout le monde devait dormir.

Il était tout juste de retour, après avoir escorté un marchand jusqu’à Starkhaven. Il avait croisé Donnic qui commençait sa patrouille de nuit. « Ils sont revenus, lui avait-il dit. Aveline était d’une humeur de chien, leur mission s’est mal passée. J’aurais préféré rester avec elle, mais… »

Mais Donnic était de garde, et Aveline aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de changer son emploi du temps pour des raisons personnelles. Fenris n’avait pas les mêmes contraintes.

Il s’en voulait de ne pas être parti avec Hawke, quoi que ce dernier ait dit. La mission leur aurait peut-être demandé passer du temps avec des mages apostats, peut-être de les aider à fuir, et Fenris l’aurait fait, pour Hawke, pour être près de lui, le protéger au besoin. Mais Hawke lui avait dit de ne pas se forcer. Qu’il y aurait Varric et Aveline, que Fenris leur faisait confiance (et Anders, et même si Fenris lui faisait beaucoup, beaucoup moins confiance, il savait que l’Abomination ne ferait jamais de mal à Hawke, et ce pour des raisons que Fenris acceptait gracieusement de ne pas voir).

Fenris était resté de mauvaise grâce, un peu fâché, ne sachant si c’était contre son propre soulagement ou contre Hawke d’être si indulgent.

Fenris avait du mal à équilibrer sa terreur-haine des mages et ce qu’il ressentait pour Hawke, l’un comme l’autre était gravé en lui, instinctif, au-delà de toute raison. Mais il faisait de son mieux.

Un coup de langue humide sur sa paume. Il se figea, baissa les yeux. Le Mabari de Hawke le regardait de ses yeux de chiot, contraste aberrant avec sa mâchoire capable de broyer un tibia. Tel maître, tel chien, songea Fenris pas pour la première fois.

« Je t’ai dit de ne pas me lécher », le réprimanda-t-il.

Le Mabari souffla puis fit demi-tour et se dirigea à petits pas vers la bibliothèque. Fenris le suivit. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Il n’y avait personne au rez-de-chaussée, mais là aussi un feu était allumé. Le chien s’arrêta en bas de l’escalier. Fenris commença à monter les marches.

La tête d’Hawke dépassait du fauteuil où il avait appris à lire à Fenris. Même d’ici, on voyait ses cheveux humides, il devait sortir du bain. Fenris s’avança en silence et contourna le fauteuil. Il était à peine face à Hawke que ce dernier avait déjà posé la main sur sa taille, l’attirait entre ses jambes. Fenris baissa la tête, croisa son regard. Hawke avait un petit sourire.

« Mais regardez qui voilà, souffla-t-il.

— J’ai croisé Donnic qui m’a dit que vous étiez rentrés.

— Je pensais que tu mettrais plus longtemps que ça à escorter ton marchand.

— Je ne l’ai pas laissé traîner. »

Hawke lâcha un petit rire. Fenris hésita un court instant, puis pivota et s’assit en travers de ses genoux d’un geste fluide. Hawke relâcha son souffle de surprise, passa à nouveau les bras autour de la taille de Fenris et l’entraîna contre lui. Fenris appuya la tête sur son épaule.

« Ça s’est mal passé ? »

Une expression lasse sur le visage, Hawke haussa les épaules, crispa la mâchoire.

« Toujours la même rengaine. Un templier pousse un mage à bout, le mage panique, cède à l’appel des démons, tue tout le monde autour de lui. »

Fenris lui caressa la joue.

« Tu ne me rappelles pas que tu me l’avais bien dit ? demanda Hawke d’un ton faussement léger.

— Je regrette seulement que tu sois à chaque fois déçu.

— Pas à chaque fois.

— Souvent. »

Hawke ne répondit pas. Fenris se redressa, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres. Hawke mit tout de suite la main sur sa nuque, resserra le bras autour de sa taille, comme si Fenris pouvait s’en aller, comme s’il était autre chose qu’enchaîné volontaire à cet homme dont il n’aurait jamais dû s’approcher, et qui tous les jours lui sauvait un peu plus la vie.

« Dans vingt ans, murmura Fenris contre sa bouche, lorsqu’Anders aura toujours le contrôle sur Justice et que Merrill n’aura toujours pas déclenché de nouvel enclin, je t’autoriserai à me dire que toi, tu me l’avais bien dit. »

Il sentit le sourire de Hawke contre ses lèvres, plus sincère, moins crispé.

« Dans vingt ans. En attendant… »

Fenris devina ce qui allait suivre et le laissa faire parce que tous les autres étaient couchés, et que cela lui faisait plaisir. Hawke se releva d’un coup et le souleva au passage, un bras sous ses genoux, un autre dans son dos.

« … À la chambre ! » proclama-t-il.

Fenris leva les yeux au ciel pour le principe et ne protesta même pas quand Hawke le jeta sur le matelas.

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> Bien sûr tout ça se passe dans un monde où Hawke sort totalement "Je te l'avais bien dit" à Fenris vingt ans plus tard.


End file.
